A Torn Fight
by Sephant
Summary: A fanversion of ch.197; made BEFORE actual chapter. As the brutal battle between Kanda and Alma increase, Allen intervenes, not wishing for either to lose their life or friendship. As the three fight and slowly loose their minds, Allen decides to end it


**A/N:****Well hello everyone! How have you been in my long absence. For those of you wondering what the hell is going on, I'll sum it up quickly. Basically I am now writing all of my story before I actually post it. All of my uploaded stories are being re-written and such. So lots is going on right now. However, I HAD to write this short little one-shot because I just loved this so much~! It is my fan-made version of chapter 197; please note that this was written WAY before the chapter came out! I've been working on it for quiet some time with my beta "wooooooooooxj" who, by the way, is an excellent beta-er!**

**Thanks to "wooooooooooxj" for beta-ing**

**This one-shot was written as a "Thank-you" to onemanga, who has recently taken down their online manga reading section. I wanted to thank them for supplying me with all that amazing manga, and what better than to write a fan-version of a chapter they won't put up? So here's a pick shout out to onemanga: THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: DGM belongs to the beloved Katsura Hoshino that was obviously on the same wave-length as me when she wrote chapter 197**

* * *

**~A Torn Fight~**

_Kanda!_

Two swords clashed together, their metallic structures causing a ring like a bell to resonate in the area where the two fighters stood. The attacker stood, glaring down at his opponent with eyes long since lost to madness. His usual smooth hair had become jagged with the harsh energy that filled him. The defender gritted his teeth at the force of the blow.

His attire was covered in blood and tattered from his earlier battle. His leg, though healed, shot pain through his senses; his eyes were beginning to glaze over. Yet, frustration kept his sword strong to his opponent's katana.

The attacker pushed himself back; the two swords grating against the each other. Standing firmly, he raised his sword for another blow.

"Kanda!" The defender pleaded, quickly moving his oversized broadsword to block the second blow.

The swords' clang caused the defender to tense up. Something flew down his lips; blood, he noted.

The defender anxiously pushed him back, sweat dripping from his lithe figure.

The attacker, Kanda, merely growled in frustration at a new target. "Kill!" He howled, charging.

The defender lunged to the side, planted his feet, and kicked the awe-struck Alma out of the way.

"W-what?" Alma exclaimed; he was ready for that attack!

The defender had already moved, drawing Kanda's attention away from his former friend and creating an arc with his sword's path. Strike after strike glanced off the other's sword as they exchanged blows.

However, the defender was stumbling more, his moves less certain and lacking their usual power.

"Allen, what are you doing?"

The defender recklessly turned just in time to see Fou jump away, too occupied with the Noah to exchange any more glances in his direction.

What _was_ he doing? His body had moved unconsciously to protect the dangerous Alma; before he knew it, he was fighting with his ally, his _friend_. Allen shook his head, trying to clear the white haze that limited his vision. He looked hard at Kanda, how he appeared so different and wild.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted worriedly at him. "Kanda, what's happening to you?"

The older male roared, raised his sword and sped forward. "Kill!" He screamed as the two blades met once more, a strong whiplash forming from the power that the swords emitted. Allen felt his entire body shake with the force of Kanda's strike... and felt his injured leg give out. Holding back Kanda was all he could do now that he had one knee on the ground. Gravity gave the older man an advantage over the teen.

"Nggg." Pushing with all his might, Allen quickly slipped to the side as he forced his broad sword to throw Kanda's momentum the other way, using his position above him to his own advantage. Panting, the boy quickly got to his feet and turned to face his opponent.

"Kanda, please stop this!" He cried out, tears starting to form. "I don't want to fight you!" But his words fell on deaf ears as the samurai charged him again. Knowing the risk of taking another hit, Allen quickly dodged, watching in fear as the ground where he once stood split open. His breathing started to quicken as his ally forced his weary body to move.

...

...

Until Allen back-stepped poorly and fell to the ground.

He watched, slowly, his mind fuzzy from hitting the harsh rocks, as his friend approached him with a murderous gaze... Allen smiled up at him, blood streaming down his chin.

"Sorry Kanda..." He breathed out, not even trying to move anymore. "It looks like you were right."

Mugen was raised into the air, a heavy feeling making the once beautiful blade hideous.

_I wasn't able to become a exorcist who saves people... _Allen thought, his eyes clouding over far more than before. And the blade sliced down, a beautifully straight cut.

...

...

But no pain came.

Allen's eyes, which had closed from fatigue, forced themselves open at the lack of distinguishable pain. His once dreary mind suddenly cleared at the sight in front of him; and a painful pounding began in his head.

Kanda stood not to far from Allen, however he was now facing a new opponent. Hissing and glaring like a mother cat, Alma stood ready to attack, his back to Allen. His tail swished back and forth from agitation, the very air seemed to crackle around him.

"Al...ma?" Allen asked slowly as he tried to move his body. However, the akuma did not reply. Instead, he tackled Kanda, trying to pry the burning blade away from him with only his fingertips.

"What do you think you're doing, Yuu?" Alma cried out as the two fought. "I am your opponent! Not that stupid bean sprout!" Though feeling slightly offended, Allen quickly gathered his bearings and stood up.

"Kanda, Alma, stop!" He cried, voice hoarse as he tried to move. "You're supposed to be friends! How can you fight each other knowing that?" But all he got was grunts and curses as the two kept wrestling over Mugen. Allen's eyes widened. Alma's hands were burning! "Alma, let go of Mugen!" He cried.

"No... way..!" The other grunted out, anger and hurt making his mind ignorant to common sense. "This thing...I WON'T LET YUU USE THIS THING!" He shouted. His words ended in a choke as Kanda kneed him in the chest. Trying to recover his lost breath, Alma just barely escaped another hit, rolling out of the way quickly. Pushing off the ground, Alma slashed at Kanda, grazing his arm and drawing blood. However, the exorcist did not falter for a second, and merely twisted so that he could strike once again.

"Kill!" He cried, slashing wildly at the akuma who just barely dodged his attacks. Alma could feel the sweat on his face as he narrowly dodged another blow. His breathing was becoming fatigued. However he would not stop. He couldn't stop! He had to kill Kanda no matter what. Even if it meant he would die, too. That's how it was supposed to be, right? Where the both of them die together and move on? That's what was supposed to happen all those years ago...

"WHY?" Alma cried out, tears streaming from his eyes as he suddenly lashed out at Kanda. "Why did you kill me, Yuu?" His claws met flesh once more as he tore at Kanda's back. The man cried out, however made no other indication that he had been hurt.

Twisting around caused the shreds of skin to tear, but Kanda didn't react. He merely raised his innocence and swung down, cutting Alma across the chest. Hissing, the akuma jumped back, clutching his new wound. Luckily, it wasn't deep, but he couldn't go on much longer. Looking at Kanda he realized that nether could he.

"Ha... ha... this sure brings back memories, huh, Yuu?" Alma smiled cruelly. Sadly. "Just like last time." He breathed out a sigh, and looked up at his enemy,

His rival,

His friend.

"Let's do this,Yuu." Dark energy gathered in Alma's right hand as he pushed all of his hate into it. Kanda raised his Mugen: it glowed a beautiful yet disgusting white.

"Last one standing wins!"

...

...

Blood splattered as the attacks connected. Alma's fist was inches away from Kanda's chest, Mugen the exact same distance. Gems of red cascaded down both katana and hand as the users' eyes widened at the sight, a heavy silence resonated in the destroyed field.

A cough destroyed this, breaking the moment of frozen time that had fallen on the two fighters. Almost immediately, they pulled back, both sets of eyes wide and fearful.

"A-Allen?"

Kanda's hands shook as he regained his mind. His comrades name had slipped out as he felt something shatter inside him. He hadn't even realized he had fallen to his knees. Allen smiled a crooked smile, blood pouring like rivers down his lips.

"H...h-ey." He gurgled out, more blood spilling with the mouth opening. It seemed to stain his beautiful white cloak that had wrapped tightly around him to hasten his movement. Crowned Clown made it impossible to actually see the wounds, but from the growing pool beneath Allen there was no mistaking how horrible it was.

"Why?" Allen turned his head slowly towards Alma. "Why did you stop us?" He cried out, not understanding why tears poured down his eyes at the sight. Alma's eyes met Allen's, and he felt the tears come harder, faster.

Those eyes of Allen's showed nothing but pain and sadness: not for himself, or his friend, who could barely move. No, all of those feelings were targeted towards Alma. It wasn't pity or some sort of pathetic attempt at a sorry for what had happened to him.

No... it was like Allen truly felt _pain_ and _sorrow_ for Alma's soul. As if he was blaming himself for not being there when Alma needed someone to guide him.

The eyes soon left his, favoring the heavens that floated above...

"Because... Friends should never fight..." His Innocence dissolved, Allen's only support; he merely fell forward. Neither Alma nor Kanda could catch him both being a few feet away. They could only watch as the fragile body broke under a burden not his own. However, not a hard thud was heard, but rather a sickly splash. Alma reached out, his own body having fallen at the site of the boy, towards the other, only to have his conscious fade from lack of energy. Allen, however, had already turned his attention to someone else.

"Kanda..." He called softly. His senior looked up and quickly gasped. Kanda tried to stand but his body refused, instead causing him to fall forward much like Alma. He couldn't hide his panic as he watched that pure white hair change into a dark rose.

"Kanda... promise me something..." Allen whispered out. His vision had already turned monochrome and he couldn't even tell if he was actually speaking. The two blows had caused several of his organs to rupture; he felt like he was missing his left lung.

"Promise me... that... you will never... ever... hurt... Alma." He tried to smile, but knew it came out as nothing but a grimace. "He is... your dear friend... after all..." Allen's breathing had suddenly became even more quick and rapped, his body entering a shock that promised to kill him.

"Don't talk..." came another voice, a familiar, yet different voice. Allen suddenly entered a coughing fit as fear took hold of his soul. He had prepared himself to die for those two, but something else fought for his survival.

"Don't touch him!" He heard someone growl out. Kanda... it was definitely Kanda. Opening his eyes that he didn't know he had closed, Allen gazed into a face he had seen... and yet had never seen.

A kind face looked at him as Allen felt his breathing calm: a strange, tingling feeling replaced the pain of the wounds as his body... rebuilt itself?

The man that held him laughed.

"You may curse it, Allen Walker. But being a Noah just saved you." And realization dawned on Allen who this was. The Millennium Earl, someone he had never seen the true face of, gazed down at him cupping Allen's face. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Let go of him!" He saw the Earl turn towards Kanda, and Allen forced his eyes to move so that he could see him. "Don't you dare... don't you dare do anything to him!" Kanda looked like a wreck as he tried to get up.

"I'm not you, exorcist!" The Earl snarled out. Allen saw Kanda freeze, memories of what he had done flooding back. However he suddenly disappeared from view as the Noah stood. Allen's eyes slowly moved back to that of his arch nemesis.

"Now then, my sweet Allen." The Earl all but cooed, stroking Allen's cheek. "Let us go home now." "Allen" felt himself nod.

_This wasn't him!_

"Allen"curled into the man's oversized chest, seeking the warmth that his dying body lacked. A chuckle vibrated in the man's chest.

"Tyki! Leave that annoying wrench and come. Let us all return home!" The Earl cheered out, completely happy about the situation.

A dark, ominous light fell down and slowly, each Noah walked into it.

"Allen!" Kanda cried out as the Earl approached the gate to their arc. "Don't you dare go you stupid bean sprout!"

...

...

However, no retort came.

The now complete Noah Clan merely walked through the dark portal, not even turning back to see if Alma would follow. After all, he didn't matter, as long as they had the 14thby their side, nothing did.

Allen opened his eyes, hearing his friends cry. He wanted to shout back, wanted to run from the person that held him so delicately.

But he just couldn't. It was just too warm and soothing here, and his body still remembered the harsh blow that Kanda himself had dealt him.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the little one-shot of AMAZINGNESS! Lots of thanks to those who have rasied the hit count and imaginary cookies to those who review~**


End file.
